


Why Are We Friends Again?

by Karategrl80



Series: Adventures of Fox and Friends [5]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: But...that should go without saying?, Cadbury!verse, Drabble Collection, Fox!Rey, Gen, Sam and Rey, Stanford Era, dog!Sam
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-06
Updated: 2019-01-06
Packaged: 2019-10-05 08:06:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 88
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17321162
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Karategrl80/pseuds/Karategrl80





	Why Are We Friends Again?

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Of Art Supplies and Ungodly Obsessions](https://archiveofourown.org/works/14180007) by [UmbraeCalamitas](https://archiveofourown.org/users/UmbraeCalamitas/pseuds/UmbraeCalamitas). 



check out link for visual reference!

[Fox and Husky](https://www.instagram.com/p/Bl3GKkfjQP4/?utm_source=ig_web_button_share_sheet)

Rey: SAM SAM SAM SAM!!!

Sam: *grumbles* what

Rey: SAM SAM SAM SAM

Sam: *grumbles* whaaaaaaaaaaaaat

Rey: *nips Sam not the nose*

Sam: *tucks nose out of reach* REEEEY leave me alone I just finished my algebra final–it was as monotone as the professor, I need a break!

Rey: Pleeeeeeeeeeeassseeeeeee come and plaaaaaaaaaaaayyy wiitttth meeeeee????? Come get some coffee at the Bean! You’ll feel better, I promise!

Sam: Uggh. FINE, Rey, calm down, I’m getting up already, sheesh….


End file.
